Someday
by PrincessMPA
Summary: An ending I would have wished for. (Caroline x Klaus)


Someday.

Many years had gone by, but what did years mean if you don't change outwardly if you don't age if you are really immortal? What are 30 years if you have been walking on this earth for more than a millennium? He reached for his coffee and drank a sip, then he leaned back and enjoyed the sun, which seemed pleasantly warm in his face. He sat in a small café in Paris and was pondering his thoughts. He had actually wanted to show her the world, but she had rejected him over and over again. At some point, he had left. He turned his back on his city and would not come back. It was good to travel through the world, even if he already knew it. He had lived for so many years. He had seen the world change, had experienced wars and seen kingdoms fall. Much had changed in the last thousand years and slowly he got tired of his existence. He had many material things, but he did not have what life really was. She had gone and taken something inside him.

"Klaus", the original hybrid shocked from his thoughts up and opened his eyes, what he then saw he could not believe. She stood there, more beautiful than any angel. Her blond, stubborn curls fell into her face in strands. Unbelieving, the original hybrid shook its head.

"Caroline? What are you doing here", the blonde pulled the chair back opposite him and sat down, then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good question." A smile adorned her beautiful, immortal face. She still looked exactly the same as before, Klaus thought, and his heart stopped. Klaus, who was still staring at the blonde before him, was not able to speak. "Everything has somehow gone wrong since Elena died," Caroline drove her hand over her face.

"I'm sorry," said the original hybrid, who had found his language again. He hadn't known that the doppelganger was dead, otherwise, he probably would have contacted Caroline.

"I left Mystic Falls years ago. I had nothing left there. You were right then, this world is beautiful and big", it seemed as if Caroline had finished with the events of that time.

"It's nice to see you again," the blonde smiled again. Klaus could not remember when she had ever been so relaxed in his presence.

"It's also nice to see you again," Caroline confessed, nervously biting her lower lip. "What are you doing here?" asked the blonde to distract him.

"My daughter's grown up, my family's fine, New Orleans is at peace. I've been traveling around for a while," Klaus felt the familiar intimacy between them. "Would you like something to drink?

Caroline turned her face towards the sun and closed her eyes as he did a moment ago.

"How's the rest?" asked the original hybrid and it wasn't just a question, he had real interest. Maybe not to Damon, Stefan or anyone else, but to her.

Again the beautiful blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen them for years. After Elena died, we scattered in all directions. Somehow we had nothing left to hold us together". Klaus sipped his coffee again.

"You could have visited me", his words were soft, he was afraid to scare them away or wake up.

"I did. Now", Caroline opened her eyes again. She pushed her hand over the small wooden table and reached for his hand. Her warm blue eyes met his. "I was in New Orleans a few years ago. Rebekah said you haven't been there for a while and I thought I'd go look for you.

"Why," Klaus abducted in disbelief. Had these words really just left her mouth?

"You had promised to show me the world," Caroline slid around on her chair insecurely. "I have often done you wrong, Klaus. I was so stubborn back then. I was angry at everything".

"Why now?" it slipped out Klaus, who would have liked to have pulled the blonde to himself. Now he was the fool, he thought, but she smiled at him again.

"Sometimes you have to lose yourself to find yourself, to know what you really want. I made mistakes. I'm sorry," Caroline had hoped to find him here, but she hadn't known what to say after all these years. But here they were sitting and that intimacy between them had been there again immediately, as their feelings for him. If Klaus decided to go with her, she would soon tell him that not much had changed, at least not much between them.

Now it was his turn to smile. "My offer still stands", these four words made Caroline's heart beat faster.

"I would be very happy", Klaus took her hand in his with the other he gently stroked a blonde strand of hair from Caroline's face.

"Me too," he replied.


End file.
